lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
The Lie
é o segundo episódio da 5ª Temporada, e o 84º episódio de Lost, e foi ao ar no dia 21 de Janeiro de 2009. Hurley e Sayid estão fugindo dos policiais depois de enfrentarem problemas; os sobreviventes da ilha são atacados por forças desconhecidas; e uma antiga amiga oferece conselhos chocantes para Kate para assegurar que "a mentira" permaneça em segredo. Sinopse Flashback No Searcher, os Oceanic 6, Penny, Desmond e Frank discutem o que eles vão contar quando chegarem em terra-firme. Hurley fala para Jack que "a mentira" será descoberta, enquanto Sayid diz que é um risco, e a decisão afetará para sempre a vida de todos. Jack continua firme na ideia que eles terão de mentir, e pergunta se todos estão de acordo. Com relutância, todos concordam, menos Hurley que acredita que as pessoas acreditarão se eles falarem a verdade. Jack fala para Hurley que mentir protegerá as pessoas que eles deixaram na Ilha de Charles Widmore. Penny conta à Hurley que não tem jeito de fazer o pai dela desistir, and Jack fala que, se ele falar a verdade, ninguém irá acreditar nele. Sayid concorda que eles não têm escolha. Hurley fala pra Sayid que ele se lembrará disso e que quando Sayid precisar de sua ajuda, ele não ajudará. Na Ilha Na praia, os sobreviventes juntam madeira para fazer fogo. Enquanto Rose e Bernard descutem, Neil "Frogurt" se aproxima e diz que eles têm assuntos mais importantes para tratar. Sawyer e Juliet discutem sobre o bote ainda estar lá no momento. Juliet menciona que tudo o que eles tinham com eles na hora permaneceu. Daniel volta para a praia, e é confrontado por Sawyer e Juliet. Daniel mente sobre o que ele estava fazendo na floresta, dizendo que ele havia deixado sua mochila lá. Sawyer pergunta para ele quando haverá um novo clarão no céu. Ele diz que não sabe. Juliet diz que eles podem seguir as constelações, fazendo Daniel discordar imediatamente, dizendo que ele precisa calcular um novo referencial e, para isso,precisa determinar em que ponto do tempo eles estão. Miles diz que ele vai procurar comida, enquanto Juliet se mostra cética. De noite, Bernard ainda está tentando fazer fogo, enquanto os outros sobreviventes esperam impacientemente, especialmente Frogurt. Charlotte diz que ela está com dor de cabeça, e que esqueceu o nome do meio de sua mãe. Charlotte pergunta para Daniel se ele sabe o que está contecendo com ela. Miles volta da floresta carregando um javali morto, dizendo que ele o achou. Frogurt começa a insultar os sobreviventes sobre as circunstâncias atuais, quando é atingido por uma flecha pegando fogo. De repente, o acampamento se enche dessas flechas. Os sobreviventes começam a fugir, e Miles e Sawyer escapam por pouco das flechas. Enquanto eles escapam, muitos são atingidos. ameaçando Juliet.]] Mais tarde, Sawyer e Juliet caminham pela floresta para se encontrarem com os outros. Eles se escondem quando veem pessoas desconhecidas andando na frente deles. Enquanto debatem suas identidades, são atacados por um grupo que quer saber o que eles estão fazendo na "ilha deles". Um deles pergunta em quanto eles são e como chegaram lá. Ele ameaça cortar as mão de Juliet enquanto Sawyer tenta argumentar com ele. De repente, dois desses homens são nocauteados e Juliet pega a arma de um deles. Quando Sawyer estava para matar um deles, uma faca é atirada e mata o homem. Locke se revela para o grupo. Fora da Ilha (três anos depois) Hurley Hurley leva Sayid inconsciente para um lugar seguro. Ele atrai a atenção de um policial quando bate em uma lixeira e ele para o carro ansiosamente. Enquanto o policial se aproxima, Hurley percebe que é Ana Lucia. Ela o repreende por estar dirigindo como um maníaco. Ela pergunta para Hurley o que ele teria feito se fosse um policial de verdade, especialmente porque há fotos de Hurley coberto de sangue com uma arma na mão. Ela diz para ele comprar roupas novas e levar Sayid para um lugar confiável. Ela o adverte para ficar longe de policiais e não ser preso. Ela também diz que Libby mandou lembranças. Hurley olha para trás e vê que não há sinais da presença de Ana Lucia, nem de um carro da polícia. Hurley liga o motor, e sai. .]] Depois disso, Hurley tenta reviver Sayid por conta própria, mas não consegue. Ele pega algum dinheiro de Sayid e anda até um posto de gasolina onde compra roupas novas para ele. A garota do caixa, Darlene, diz que o reconhece, e Hurley vê uma notícia na TV atrás dela sobre ele e as pessoas assassinadas por Sayid em Santa Rosa e no esconderijo. Hurley diz que ela deve ter confundido-o com alguém, mas ela diz com certeza que ele é o cara que ganhou na loteria e caiu naquele avião. Hurley sai rapidamente e dirige seu carro. Kate Assim que Hurley sai do posto de gasolina, Kate chega. Sem saber o que fazer, ela pensa em ligar para Jack, mas pensa melhor e desiste. Então seu celular começa a tocar e ela fala com uma pessoa que nós não conseguimos ouvir. Ela fica aliviada de que essa pessoa esteja em Los Angeles, e elas concordam em se encontrar em algum lugar. Quando Aaron pergunta aonde eles estão indo, Kate responde: "vamos ver uma amiga". .]] Kate leva Aaron para uma cobertura de um grande hotel onde encontram Sun. Sun mostra para Kate fotos de Ji Yeon e diz que ela gostaria que Aaron e Ji-Yeon pudessem brincar juntos. Kate diz a Sun sobre os advogados que vieram visitá-la pedindo para testar ela e seu "filho". Sun diz para Kate que eles não estavam interessados em expor a mentira, eles apenas queriam Aaron. Sun diz a Kate que ela tem que fazer o que for preciso para cuidar de Aaron, e que ela não resgatou Jin do cargueiro como disse que faria. Kate pede desculpas, mas Sun diz que não a culpa pelo que aconteceu. Ela pergunta a Kate como está Jack. Ben Num quarto de hotel, Ben está pegando algo de dentro de um duto de ventilação e colocando o objeto dentro da bagagem sem Jack perceber. Ele diz a Jack que jogou suas pilulas descarga abaixo, ao que Jack responde que queria poder ter feito isso. Ben diz a Jack para ir para casa e pegar qualquer coisa que ele queira "nessa vida", porque ele jamais voltará. "Ótimo", Jack responde. Ben diz que irá manter o corpo de Locke seguro. Jack pergunta a Ben porque ele precisa manter o corpo de Locke "seguro", já que ele está morto. Mais tarde, Ben chega em um açougue e começa a falar com uma mulher chamada Jill. Ela parece saber que ele é e parece saber que o caixão de Locke está na van. Ela comenta que tudo está ocorrendo conforme o programado. Ben diz a Jill para tomar conta do corpo de Locke, ou senão, tudo o que eles estão para fazer, não adiantará nada. Hurley David Reyes está em sua mansão assistindo a um episódio de Exposé, quando Hurley chega carregando Sayid. David alega que Sayid está respirando mal. Hurley conta para ele o que aconteceu, mas David acha que ele está mentindo. A polícia chega na mansão, e David fala que ele não viu Hurley. Hurley não dá muita bola quando perguntado pelo seu pai, mas fala que eles não podem ir a um hospital, e Hurley diz que ele tem uma ideia. Hurley percebe que a polícia está rondando a casa, e David pergunta a ele se ele é, de fato, louco. Hurley diz que ele tem uma boa razão para mentir. Carmen Reyes volta para a casa, e diz a Hurley que Sayid não está respirando. Assim que Carmen pergunta para Hurley o que está acontecendo, David sai com o carro, cumprimentando nervosamente o policial enquanto passa com o carro. Hurley conta à sua mãe tudo sobre a ilha, toda a verdade e começa a chorar. Ela o consola e diz que não o entende, mas que acredita nele. Jack David se encontra com Jack e pergunta se pode confiar nele. David mostra à Jack que Sayid está no portamalas do carro. Jack quer saber quem está na mansão com Hurley, e leva Sayid a um hospital. David fala para Jack ficar longe de Hurley. No hospital, Jack liga para Ben e diz que Sayid está com ele. Ben parece preocupado com isso. Jack trata de Sayid, que acorda e ataca Jack. Quando percebe quem é, Sayid se acalma e expressa ansiedade sobre onde e com quem Hurley está. Hurley De volta à mansão, Ben assusta Hurley ao aparecer em sua casa. Hurley não acredita em Ben, mas Ben tenta fazer com que Hurley vá com eles, dizendo que ele o levará para Sayid e Jack. Ben fala para Hurley que ele pode o ajudar, e levá-lo de volta à Ilha, onde não irá mais precisar mentir, onde tudo acabará. Hurley pensa um pouco e sai correndo para fora de casa e se entrega para a polícia, que está fora da sua casa, dizendo para eles o levarem para longe da casa, enquanto Ben assiste tudo, da porta da mansão. Sra. Hawking Mais tarde, uma pessoa coberta pode ser vista em uma sala estranha com computadores e uma lousa grande onde ela escrevia várias equações. Um pêndulo pode ser visto no fundo, desenhando com um giz em um grande mapa. A pessoa parecia trabalhar nas coordenadas da Ilha. A pessoa sobe umas escadas que dá em uma sala onde podemos ver Ben acendendo algumas velas, parecidas com uma igreja. Ben é avisado que ele tem apenas 70 horas, e ele fala que ele precisa de mais. A pessoa se revela ser Ms. Hawking. Ela diz que se Ben não levar os Oceanic Six de volta, será um "Deus nos acuda". Curiosidades Gerais *Lapidus pega duas garrafas de Jekyll Island Red Ale, uma marca de cerveja própria da Independent Studio Services. Também vista em Dexter e Regras da Atração. *The "bowtie" badge on the front of Hurley and Sayid's Chevrolet Blazer is covered up. *Jack Bender's dog, Ms. Honolulu, is pictured on the "I love my wirehaired" shirt, but Hurley selects a shih-tzu shirt instead. *Jack trata Sayid com uma dose intramuscular de adrenalina. Esta droga é usada principalmente em casos de emergência (por exemplo, parada cardíaca, apnéia) e para o tratamento de reações anafiláticas. Normalmente, a dose é dada de forma intravenosa. *O pêndulo de Foucault está traçando uma rota sobre um grande mapa. O Alasca pode ser visto no canto superior esquerdo e a Austrália, no canto inferior esquerdo. Notas de Produção *All credited main characters appear, though Jin appears only in reused footage from . *Michelle Rodriguez makes her first appearance as Ana Lucia -- or rather, a manifestation of Ana Lucia -- since Season 2. Her comment about not getting arrested is a thinly-veiled reference to Michelle Rodriguez's DUI. Aparentes Erros *Ben blows his match twice. The first time, the camera is positioned behind the candles, as Ms. Hawking enters the church. Then there is another shot from the other side of the room, where we see Ben performing this same movement. *The same photo (of two men at a slaughterhouse) is used both behind the counter and next to the door at Jill's butcher shop. *The oxygen tank that Jack uses to revive Sayid in the hospital is empty, with its indicator well into the red "refill" zone. *Sayid's hair changes from straight to curly. *The SUV's emblem is first taped over with black tape when Hurley gets pulled over, then is silvered over when they leave the gas station. *In the scene where the survivors are running from the burning arrows one of the extras that is hit in the chest can be clearly seen wearing fire protection on his face. Temas Recorrentes *Os Oceanic Six discutem sobre a mentira que contaram a respeito do resgate. *Ben pega a senha 342 no açougue. *Hurley é preso. *The convenience store clerk accuses Hurley of lying, and he replies that he doesn't believe in lying, foreshadowing his later confession to his mother. *Hurley confessa à mãe a mentira que contaram. *No momento em que Hurley sai do posto de gasolina, Kate estaciona no mesmo. *Ben, em uma ocorrência rara, mostra reverência para com outra pessoa. *Mattingly é uma referência a Don Mattingly, um jogador do New York Yankees, do qual o número 23 foi aposentado. Análise * Kate considers calling Jack but decides not to. Referências Culturais * Sawyer calls Faraday "Dr. Wizard" - corrected to "Mr. Wizard" by Miles - a reference to the multi-decade science show for children that appeared on television. *Ben e Sra. Hawking estão no que parece ser uma igreja ou um mosteiro. *"Dream Police" de Cheap Trick está tocando na loja de conveniência em que Hurley para para comprar roupas novas. *O fato de Hurley colocar um óculos num inconsciente Sayid, arremete ao filme ( ), no qual dois amigos, para não perderem a graça de um final de semana, disfarçam seu chefe morto, de forma que ninguém note o estado deste. *A imagem do Matadouro faz alusão ao livro Slaughterhouse-five (Matadouro 5) de Kurt Vonnegut, no qual, o protagonista Billy Pilgrim viajava no tempo. *A cena em que Sra. Hawking está usando um pêndulo para encontrar um local secreto no mapa, refere-se a um cenário semelhante ao clímax do romance "Foucault Pendulum" de Umberto Eco. **Neil, the rarely seen character that is giving Bernard and the rest of the losties on the beach difficulties at the beginning of the episode is a classic Star Trek "Red Shirt" character. (Note that both the shirt he is wearing and the one that Sawyer takes from him are both red.) Técnicas Literárias * Ana Lucia tells Hurley that he has to get Sayid somewhere safe because they have "work to do." * Hurley tells Sayid that when he needs his help he won't get it - he spends the rest of the episode trying to find help for Sayid. * Neil is hit with a flaming arrow after saying that they "can't even get fire." * Neil, who was known for making frozen yogurt burned to death. * Several random islanders are killed by the flaming arrows. Neil is wearing a red shirt when he gets shot. * Sun presents the same moral dilemma to Kate as Ben did to Michael. What would you do for your son? * Mrs Hawkings presents, to Ben, the same dire warning she did to Desmond when he wanted to change the future. Referências à Episódios * A atendente do posto de gasolina, Darlene, reconhece Hurley por ter ganhado na loteria. * Jones cita a Ilha como "nossa Ilha", similar ao jeito que Tom a citou anteriormente para os sobreviventes. * Ben encontra Ms. Hawking. * O pai de Hurley está assistindo Exposé. * Locke atira uma faca no estômago de um dos homens armados. * O pai de Hurley pergunta a ele se ele está sendo procurado de novo. * Charlotte reclama de ter perdido sua memória. * Sun mostra à Kate uma foto de Ji Yeon. * O episódio começa no Searcher. * Ms. Hawking disse "Deus nos ajude" assim como Pierre Chang disse na estação A Orquídea. Perguntas não Respondidas *Quem é Jill do açougue? *Ben pergunta para Jill se Gabriel e Jeffrey já se apresentaram. Quem são eles? *Qual é a relação de Ben com a Ms. Hawking? *Quem são os atacantes que atacaram o acampamento com flechas de fogo? *Quem são as pessoas que atacaram Sawyer e Juliet? **Por que eles chamam de "Ilha deles"? *O que Ms. Hawking espera acontecer em 70 horas? *O que Ben colocou na mala no hotel? *Do quê o corpo de Locke deve ser protegido? *Como Ms. Hawking sabe que os Oceanic Six devem voltar para a Ilha? *Por que Ben evita a pergunta de Jack sobre Locke estar morto e precisar de proteção? Category:Centrado em Hurley